


Benton Fraser on Quantum Leap

by dsa_archivist



Category: Quantum Leap, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-12
Updated: 1999-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: An accidental switching, and we find that poor Benny irritates others beside OFC....





	Benton Fraser on Quantum Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Benton Fraser on Quantum Leap
    
    by Lorene Turner
    
    *zoooshing blue lightning effects* as Sam leaps in... and finds himself
    in a red uniform, standing in front of the Canadian consulate, Ray patiently
    waiting for him to get off shift. "Oh boy."
    Ray: "So NOW you can come off shift a few minutes early? This is some
    kind of a sport in Canada, isn't it, playing with other people's minds.
    Come on, let's go."
    
    Meanwhile, back in the waiting room...
    Fraser: "How ... unexpected."
    Al Callevici: "Gooshie, how come he's awake?"
    Fraser: "Would you mind answering a question for me?"
    Al, hedgily: "Just a sec... GOOSHIE!"
    Fraser: "You wouldn't happen to be familiar with a situation involving
    my uncle and several leafs of cabbage, would you?
    Al: "Uh, no..."
    Fraser: "I thought not.  Where am I?"
    Al: "You're in New Mexico, um, kinda taking part in a scientific experiment."
    Fraser: "Oh I *see*.  Am I to understand, then, that this is some sort
    of time travel experiment gone awry?"
    Al: "How did you..."
    Fraser: "That blinking glowing object you are speaking to has a
    manufacture date of 1999 on it, barely readable, but present. As a Mountie
    I tend to notice details. Also, this correlates nicely with some
    experimentation the Inuit in the Yukon were doing when I was growing
    up there.  It involved two year old seals, some Corn Nuts, and the use
    of some maple syrup in an extremely unorthodox manner. But that's not
    important, the point is, that I am familiar with the concepts of time
    travel.  The Inuit have been doing it for decades now."
    Al: "Why didn't they tell the rest of us?"
    Fraser: "Nobody asked."
    Al: (scowls)
    Fraser: "To tell you the truth, there was a little trouble at the start,
    something to do with the temperature of the Corn Nuts. It resulted in
    one poor woman leaping around through time seemingly at random."
    Al(eyes wide): "How was it fixed?"
    Fraser: "By simply heating up the Corn Nuts to 32.1 degrees Centigrade.
    It's quite simple, really, once you're familiar with the theory. The
    woman was quite relieved to get back home."
    Al: "GOOOSHIE I think you want to COME IN HERE!"
    Fraser: "Wait... where's my hat??"
    Al (thinking) : Looney tune. But he seems so sincere...
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    


End file.
